The periodic measurement of intercranial pressure in patients over a long term presents great clinical interest. Various methods are known for measuring intercranial pressure all of which necessitate a connection with the atmosphere with an attendant risk of infection. Electronic transducers are known, but the life of the source of implanted energy is never more than ten days and the source is of relatively large dimensions.